Somebody Who Cares
by xXRukiaHitsugayaXx
Summary: He fell for her. She fell for him. He can't love her the way she loves him. She wants him to know she'll always be there because she cares. And that's all he ever wanted. Was Someone Who Cares about him.
1. Chapter 1 : Toshiro's Mistake

Toshiro was standing on a hill, looking out at Karakura Town. He remembered how her face lit up when she looked out on this same city. He remembered how beautiful he thought she had looked but he also knew this couldn't go on much longer. She was unconscious right now from a previous battle. He was going to back to the Soul Society tomorrow. Her voice rang in his head and her face looking toward the sky appeared in his mind.

_"Please Captain Hitsugaya.. Do not push me away.. I know you think of me as some noble brat but.. One thing no has even given me.. Was a chance"_

He shook his head as the memory made him begin to second guess his decision. He felt like he had been punched in the center of his chest, the memory of her saying that tore him up on the inside. He had felt bad for her at that moment. She was trying to be nice to him, give him someone to rely on when no one else could and this was his thanks. It was cruel but he could not be the same kind of friend as she could be to him. Such a delicate soul should not be near the ice cold Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I am truly sorry... Rukia"

Toshiro walked with Unohana to Rukia's room in the Fourth Division Barrack for the time being. She stopped at the door, nodded to him, then turned and left, knowing that she should leave the two of them alone. He slid open the screen and looked at her. She looked at him with that stoic Kuchiki look on her face, her bed was near the window and the setting sunlight shining past her hair made her look like some kind of goddess. He was tounge-tied only for a minute, but noticed the glint of happiness in her eyes. He hated he was going to have to destroy such a spirit.

He leaned against the the doorway,"How are you doing? Are you feeling better now, Rukia?"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya, I am feeling much better. They should be releasing me soon"

"That's good"

She nodded then there was an long akward silence between them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Rukia, I think it would be best if we kept our relationship on a professional level"

The glint was gone. Her eyes became lifeless and dull. She looked at her sheet. "I understand"

He stood up straight and went to leave. He looked over his shoulder,"Goodbye, Kuchiki"

Rukia looked out the window, feeling empty at the moment. She understood, it hurt, but she understood. Rangiku stuck her head in,"Hiya, Rukia!" she said with so much energy you could get pumped just by hearing it. Rangiku was shocked when the girl didn't respond so she tried again,"Rukia?" She said with less energy and a bit more sympathy and gentleness.

"Huh? O-Oh.. It's you Rangiku" Rukia looked at the big chested Lieutenant with eyes glazed over with tears and they were obviously real.

"Rukia.. Wha-What happened? Why are you crying?"

Rukia franitcally started wiping her eyes as she smiled at her friend,"I-It's nothing. Do not worry about me, I'm fine"

Rangiku sat down on the girl's bed and pulled her into a hug. The fragile looking girl cried into her shoulder. Rangiku just sat there and rubbed her back, comforting her.

"Let it all out, Rukia.. Then, if you feel better, you could tell me what happened"

Toshiro walked down a hall his eyes looking as distant as his mind was. He kept seeing the look in Rukia's eyes when he said that. It tore him up but.. He couldn't return the love that she could give him and he knew that. He loved her, this was true, but his love could never match hers. He heard feet coming toward him and turned around to look at the person running toward him.

"Captain! How could you break that poor girl's heart like that?" It was none other than his lieutenant. "She's been through so much! Why would you get that girl to fall for you and just turn her away like that?"

"My personal matters with Kuchiki is none of your concern, Rangiku. Stop finding your way into my private matters"

"That's not fair, Captain! She's been through so much and here you are trying to turn her away when all she does is love you!"

"I can't give her the same love she gives me, okay?" Toshiro finally snapped then looked at the floor,"I will never be able to know how to love a girl like Kuchiki"

"Let her help you.. She loves you, it means she'll try and help you to love. If you still can't love her then the two of you must move on but.. Give her a chance"

_One thing no one has ever given me.. Was a chance_

Toshiro tried to shake away the memory but it just made the memory more clear view. _The two of them were standing side by side, it was after a battle. After a kiss. He looked at every detail of her face, it looked sad like she might cry. Her voice was steady and sad,"Please, Captain Hitsugaya, Do not push me away.. I know you think I'm just some noble brat but.. But the one thing no one ever gave me.. Was a chance" Toshiro had looked at her in shock, how could someone not give a noble a chance? "Don't worry, Kuchiki, your chance will come some day" She looked at him,"I'd hope it would be sooner than later"_

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant,"Don't you have some paperwork you need to do?"


	2. Chapter 2 : Rukia's Heart

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant,"Don't you have some paperwork you need to do?"

Rangiku looked at him with a disgusted look,"Stop changing the subject!" She looked at him with more gentleness,"Captain.. Just tell me why it's so hard for you to just open up to her? .. How did this happen in the first place? She's torn up and-"

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant with defeated eyes,"You're not going to let this go until I give you your answer, are you?"

"Nope"

Toshiro rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alright, alright" He paused for a minute,"I've enojyed her company though at the time I was too dense to admit it. When I realized I like her, I didn't know what to do with myself then.. One of those Arrancars came and that's when I couldn't hide it any longer"

_(Flashback)_

_Rukia was doing her best job at holding the giant Arrancar off but she couldn't hold her own for much longer. If she kept this up she'd surely die, but she didn't want to give up, not yet. She jumped back into the air toward the thing but he caught her one good time in the stomach and she went plummiting into the light sand. She didn't know how or when this happened, when she entered Hueco Mundo. Her eyes widened as she came closer and closer to the ground._

_Sand flew up in the air and hid the girl but noticed that she was laying in the crater on the ground. She looked down and saw a arm slinked around her waist and noticed there was one around her arm as well. She looked up and saw the face of, none other then, Toshiro Hitsugaya. When he let he go and drew his sword she couldn't help but gap at him before she spoke._

_"Captain Hitsugaya.. What are you doing here?"_

_"Surely, I know you don't think I'm going to let this barbarian dig you grave"_

_"But.. What are you doing here? No one was here when I showed up so where did you come from? Did you just show up or-"_

_"Rukia.. Save your strength. If you keep asking questions you're just going to wear yourself ragged"_

_Rukia nodded in response before reluctantly sitting back and watching the battle. She swore to herself that she'd only jump in when it was neccesary. She watched the Tenth Division's Captain swing his Zanpakuto around at the Arrancar. She looked so entranced by his fighting, everything just felt so magical just watching him swing his sword. The whole scene went by in a flash and the next thing she knew Toshiro snapped his fingers infront of her face._

_"Kuchiki! You still with me? Wake up!"_

_"S-Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya"_

_"Don't apologize" He sighed and helped her up. He put his arm around her waist and place hers around his neck to support her. Rukia pretty much jumped out of her skin and ended up falling above him. They looked shocked, him staring up at her and her staring down at him. He felt his heart skip a few beats and just stared into orbs of violet. He managed so he was sitting back against his forearms as he looked her for a minute. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing. _

_A few more minutes of this long silence and.. One, two, three.. His lips pressed against hers and smiled to himself when she recoiled. After a long while of just holding this position he pulled himself away. His head was screaming at him._

_"We need to get you back"_

_"Y-Yes"_

_(End Of Flashback)_

"So there. Now you know. Be happy" Toshiro turned on his heel and started walking again but he knew better. He knew she wouldn't stop coming after him. She wanted to know every single detail on why and he knew that. He wasn't at all shocked when she followed after.

"Why won't you just give her a chance?"

"Because.. I know how I get when I'm around her and.. Well.. I'm afraid I might end up doing something to hurt her and despite loving her and longing for a chance with her, I just don't trust myself with her"

"You should give yourself more credit then that, Captain"

"Hn"

"If you love her as much as you say you do then there's such a small chance of you hurting her"

"Where'd you get **THAT** speech from? Some human TV show?"

"I'm being serious here, Captain! Maybe when you figure yourself out you could thing about giving her and yourself a chance" Rangiku smiled at her Captain before walking off somewhere by herself.

Toshiro cursed as he continued walking by himself. His eyes when back to being distant. He loved her and he knew that now, but, could he really trust himself to not put Rukia in despair?


	3. Chapter 3 : Rukia's Feelings

Rukia had woken up for the seemingly eighteenth time today. She turned and looked out the window. She wished that she didn't feel this way. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear someone walk into her temporary room. "Rukia.." _I can't believe I let him trick me into thinking that he _"Rukia?" _cared about me. I feel like such a _"Rukia!" _fool! I wish that the little _"**RUKIA!**"

Rukia jumped as she spun around and looked at the person who yelled her name. It was none other than her brother. She smiled at him and hid away her emotions the best he could. She had become good at hiding away her emotions. "Oh, Hi Brother. I'm sorry I didn't notice you come in. Did you need something?"

"Collect yourself" Byakuya Kuchiki stated,"You're coming back to the mansion.. Unohana released you"

Rukia nodded and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got off, stumbling over to her brother who helped her stay on her feet. They slowly made their way to the Kuchiki Estate.

"Brother? Would you mind taking me taking me to the garden? I haven't seen it in so long, I would like to admire it for a while" Rukia smiled.

Byakuya abliged to his sister's request and took her to the garden. "Just call for me if you need anything"

Rukia smiled and noddedm watching him leave before turning her attention to the koi pond. "Oh, Shirayuki, How could I be so stupid?" She asked her Zanpakuto.

Sode no Shirayuki replied, _"Child, you're not stupid.. You just need to understand.. He has his reasons and you should try and respect that"_

"I do.. I just.. It's just.. My heart is in so much pain right now, Shirayuki, and it hurts more than anything I've been through so far"

_"I know it hurts but there isn't much you can do. I would say keep going even through the pain. You're edurance has inhanced.. Use it"_

"I suppose you're right but.."

_"Child, I know nothing that I could sat could change how you feel about him, but you need to remember your duties. You have people who rely on you, Rukia.. You can not let them down because one person doesn't realize how special you are"_

Rukia smiled,"Thanks, Shirayuki"

_"Anytime"_

Rukia yawned and laid back on the grass. She just hat to.. Rest here.. For a while..

**Hours Later**

Rukia woke up and she was in her futon. She didn't remember coming inside last night. She thought about it for a while and figured that Byakuya just came to tell her that he was going to sleep and seen that she was asleep already so he just put her in bed. She yawned and looked around for a long time. Everything was the same.. Everything. She yawned and laid back down, figuring that she was having a bad dream and woke herself up. She closed her eyes and let herself go back to sleep.

_~ "Oh, Shiro!" Momo threw her arms around Toshiro and pressed her lips against his. He just kissed her back and Rukia couldn't help but get angry. -So he thinks he could just go around kissing whoever he wants, huh?- She thought bitterly. -Well, how about I change things around on him- ~_

_"Rukia! What a dream!"_ Shirayuki teased, _"What a dream indeed! Any man to break your heart is in for a frozen living hell isn't he? I hope this 'Shiro Hitsugaya person didn't hurt you as bad as he did in the dream or he'll never be able to live it down!" _She snickered.

**A/N: **Short, I know but I wanted to post something but I didn't have much time so.. Here ya go!


	4. Chapter 4 : Toshiro's Addiction

Toshiro was at his office even though it was very, very late.. Or early. He was supposed to be doing his paperwork but all that came in his distracted mind was Rukia. He could remember the way her pale face blushed when she fell on him after that Arrancar battle, the softness of the pools of violet in her eyes, the softness of her lips against his, her sweet scent, her small petite body and how much he wanted to hold her in his arms... _DAMMIT!_ He slammed his head on his desk with so much force it would have been able to wake up a drunk, sleeping Rangiku. He sighed and felt the need to cry, but pushed it away which only made the need worse. He lifted his head and saw a small pool of blood. _GREAT! Just god damn great! Now, I'm bleeding!_

He wiped the blood from his forehead and got up, walking as fast as he could out of his office. He ran into someone and fell to the floor with his block in the road hilding themselves above him. He felt his heart stop as he looked into those violet orbs he's been fond of for the longest time. They just burned into his turquoise ones. He knew he could stay like this forever but he had another urge. He wanted to feel her soft lips against his, just one more time. His hand took on a mind of it's own as it reached up and caught her by the face when she turned her face away.

"Just one more kiss and I'll leave you alone forever.. I just have to give myself closure" Toshiro spoke in something that was barely even audible.

Toshiro pulled her face towards his and kissed her as if his life depended on it. He slipped his arms around her and felt her squirm, knowing how passionate the kiss was and how overwhelming it was for her. But he never wanted anything so much. She was addictive and he had a feeling after this he'd be hooked forever. Maybe he was already hooked. He didn't care. He needed her and her kisses more than anything right now. He felt horrible at the same time. Doing this was toying with her emotions, wasn't it? He wanted to punch himself, straight in the stomach, but before he could pull away he felt Rukia's lips recoil. Every inch of his body relaxed at this. He felt like they were melting into each other.

He felt happy and so much lighter then he did when he was in his office alone. He felt her pull away and he looked at her. She looked so worried. He came back to his senses. He couldn't help but looked away from her.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you're bleeding"

"Yeah"

"Let me heal it"

"Kuchiki, listen" He turned his head back to look at her.

Rukia placed a finger on his lips,"With all due respect, you listen for once, Captain, I don't care if we're together or not. I'll still care about you and, even though you may not like it, I'll always love you"

Toshiro couldn't help but stare at her, he really felt like a jerk right now but he needed to stop these emotions before he hurts her. He knows he'd just her deep if he tried to love her. He realized she started healing his injury and looked at her. The blue and that focused look of determination, which said "If-You-Dare-Stop-Me-I'll-(Insert threat), made her look momre mature and beautiful. All he could do was stare at her. She seemed perfect in everyway. He didn't know what context of perfect he meant; for him or overall.

She let a slight smile across her face, knowing he was staring. Even if she had to take it day by day, Rukia was determined to get her chance the white haired prodigy she adored so. She wanted him to be happy and even if it ended up being someone else, she wouldn't so much. All she wanted to see was a smile on his scowling face. She looked at him, losing focus just for a moment and felt her heart skip a few beats, before her focus went back to his injury.


	5. Chapter 5 : Rukia's Problem

Rukia was walking to her Division Barracks. She shouldn't be walking now, that was apparent but she needed to see her Captain right away. Her heaart felt so heavy that she would probably burst into tears at random times just to get a whiff of closure. _All this over that one man! Maybe I should find him and give him a piece of my mind! _She shook her head and drew in a breath. She felt like she needed an escape and hopefully her Captain could provide that for her. Her mind did it's best to keep her thoughts away from the handsome white haired prodigy and Captain of the Tenth Squad. That is until he ran into her and was staring into turqouise eyes looking at her lovingly. She felt a fierce blush force itself to her face. She could help but force herself to look away from him.

His hand forced her to look at him, making her blush darker and thicker. She heard him saying something past his breath before he kissed her. She was so stunned at this but a little upset at the same time. She felt his arms slide around her and she knew the more she tried to resist him the more she'd want him. She finally gave in to temptation and kissed him back. The way he was kissing her was overwhelming but it told her everything she needed to know. She felt as if she were melting into one. It seemed that they stayed like this for hours until Rukia needed air and pulled away. It's when she noticed that he had blood staining his pure as snow white hair with lines of metallic red. He turned away from her

"Captain Hitsugaya, you're bleeding"

"Yeah"

"Let me heal it"

"Listen, Kuchiki" He turned back to look at her.

She was tired of hearing these words and it's only been a day. She looked at him carefully and put her index finger onto his lips and automatically wished she were kissing them again. "With all due respect, you listen for once, Captain, I don't care if we're together or not. I'll still care about you and, even though you may not like it, I'll always love you"

She saw that he had taken a distant look in his eyes and that when she took the opportunity to start healing his wound. She felt him staring and couldn't help but smile slightly at that fact. Even if she had to take it day by day, Rukia was determined to get her chance the white haired prodigy she adored so. She wanted him to be happy and even if it ended up being someone else, she wouldn't so much. All she wanted to see was a smile on his scowling face. She looked at him, losing focus just for a moment and felt her heart skip a few beats, before her focus went back to his injury.

"Rukia!"

Rukia snapped back to reality, noticing that her fingers her almost touching her lips and put her hand down. Her focus went back to her childhood friend. She looked at his red hair in a ponytail, sticking out like the sharpest of the sharp spikes. "Huh? Sorry, Renji, I got distracted"

"Ooh, by one white haired young Captain/Prodigy?"

"Shut up!"

"So, what happened last night anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"I sensed a faint sign of your reiatsu but then there was like this explosion of reiatsu. Was that you and Captain Hitsugaya ...?"

"NO!"

"You two sure kiss so passionately, I'm sure you're going to end up starting a family together"

"If this is what you called me here to discuss then I'll be going back to bed now" Rukia got up to leave.

"Rukia.. It's about Ichigo"


	6. Chapter 6 : Toshiro's Love

Toshiro caught Rukia in his arms. She had been running and she was stumbling so he couldn't just let her fall to the floor. She kept murmuring something about Ichigo and he couldn't make any sense out of it. He never seen her like this so it was completely new to him. He managed to get into his office and sit her on the couch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He put his hand on Rukia's shoulder and looked into her eyes,"Rukia.. You need to tell me what happened"

"They.. They.. They killed Ichigo!" Rukia wailed and started sobbing.

"What? Who killed Ichigo?"

"The Arrancar! They killed him!"

Toshiro took Rukia into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. She just couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried and he noticed. He closed his eyes and rubbed Rukia's back. This was probably the worst form of torture for her. She was probably blaming herself that Ichigo was even dragged into this. He didn't hear her sobbing anymore and looked at her. He smiled a bit when he saw her sleeping in his arms. He looked up when Rangiku enter with lunch.

"What happened?" Rangiku asked, noticing Rukia in her Captain's arms.

"Ichigo's dead"

Rangiku almost dropped the lunches when she heard this,"What? How?"

"A group of Arrancar killed him"

"Oh, Rukia" Rangiku shook her head,"She must be torn up by this"

"She is"

Rangiku put the lunches on the table and looked at her Captain,"I'm going to get another one for myself . She could have that one"

Toshiro nodded and watched Rangiku leave. He closed his eyes and fell asleep after a long moment of complation.

Toshiro felt Rukia shifted and he opened his eyes. She was still asleep. He made an attempt to sit up but noticed that Rukia had her arm across her stomach. He looked at Rukia and smiled a bit. She opened her eyes and looked at him, letting a small sad smile on her face. She was obviously still broken up by the news of Ichigo. The to of them sat up and Toshiro handed one of the lunches to her and started eating the other. He noticed that she was barely eating it. He figured it was better than her not eating at all.

After a while, Rukia stood up and set down the remains of the lunch. She stared at the lunch,"I should be going now. Brother will scold me for leaving my room before I fully recover"

Toshiro got up,"I'll walk you then"

"You don't have to"

"I want to know you made it to the manor"

Rukia reluctantly agreed and the two of them started their silent walk toward the Kuchiki Manor. He looked at her every now and again, seeing her look more and more depressed as they got closer. He didn't like seeing her like this, but what could he do? He sighed a bit before saying,"I know how close you and Kurosaki were. I'm really sorry"

"You don't need to apologize. It's not like you're the one who killed him"

"I still feel bad at the fact he's gone. He was a dear friend to you and I know that he wouldn't be a easy person to replace"

"I don't think anyone could really be replaced"

"Then, what do you call it?"

"Well, it could be forgetting of that person's exsistance or maybe just having someone fill in their place, just for a little while"

"Hn"

"What?"

"I find both of those hard to believe for you"

"How so?"

"Because you never forget a person's name or face so both of those are out of the question"

"I guess you're right"

Toshiro looked at her as she turned toward him and bowing her head,"Thank you for making sure I got home safely"

Toshiro laughed,"You don't need to thank me for that"

Rukia nodded a bit and disappeared into the manor, waiting to be lectured by her brother..


	7. Chapter 7 : Rukia's Sorrow

Rukia laid in bed, not feeling it in her to get out and do anything. It's been a little over two weeks since she's found out this bad news and couldn't bring herself to believe that Ichigo was truly dead. She couldn't bring herself to face Orihime, knowing how deeply she cared for the orange haired boy. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't given him my powers then his life wouldn't have ended. He would've lived a complete lifetime!_ Through these thought she felt something deep within her tell her he was not dead. She figured it was simply just denial and nothing more. She forced herself to get up and walked out to the garden. She sat infront of the koi pond. Sometime later she felt a pair of hands appear on her shoulders. She jumped and looked at the person who the hands belonged to,"What are you doing here?"

"Relax a bit, eh? I am your brother's Lieutenant. Don't you think I could swing by and hang out with one of my friends here?" Renji sat down next to her.

"Whatever then"

"Rukia, you shouldn't blame yourself"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm the one who gave him my powers. I'm to blame completely"

"Rukia, he knew what he was getting into from the start. He knew what he had to do to survive"

Rukia went quiet. She looked into the koi pond and thought quietly to herself. Once again, she felt trapped here. Like she was in prison and nothing that she did would free her once again. She wrapped the blanket further around her shoulders,"Renji?"

"Yeah"

"Are you positive that Ichigo's dead?"

"Eh, I 'm not sure. That's just what I was told but his Spiritual Pressure disappeared and less Hollows have been coming to Karakura. Probably from a lack of intense Spiritual Energy"

Rukia nodded a bit, _If his Spiritual Pressure's gone then he most likely dead. I can't even find his Spiritual Pressure through mine own either! _She sighed a bit and got up,"Renji. Do you think we could go see Rangiku for a while?"

"Yeah, sure" Renji knew about the whole Rangiku's Dear Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya _"breaking up"_ with her thing. He knew they weren't going ot from the start but he (Toshiro) ended things before they could progress. He also knew about him kissing her afterward and he also knew about how he comforted her and avoiding her afterward. It infuriated him. _Why can't he just make up his mind? Leave Rukia alone or be with Rukia! She doesn't need all his damn mnd games! Rukia's been through enough dammit!_ Everytime his name (Toshiro) was even mentioned it sent Renji into an inner rant.

Renji helped Rukia up and started toward the Tenth Division Barracks. Renji looked at Rukia and sighed a bit. "Captain Hitsugaya, May I come in?" He asked and awaited a response.

"Come in" Toshiro said flatly.

Renji walked in and left Rukia on the side of the doorway. He looked at Captain Hitsugaya. "Captain, I hate to bother you with this but you wouldn't have any idea where Rangiku is, would you?"

"She should be- Who is outside the door?"

Rukia gentlely slid the door open and bowed her head with respect. There was an overwhelming amount of silence. Rukia looked at Toshiro, who averted her eyes and went back to signing off papers. "Captain, where is Rangiku?"

"She should be drinking sake with Kira and Hisagi"

The two noddded and turned, starting to walk away. Rukia felt Toshiro's eyes burn into her back. She felt his sorrow and pain into her back. She knew he'd been avoiding her for quite sometime so why was he upset about anhything? After that, she felt depressed. He didn't want to be around her anymore. That was clear as the sky was on this sickening beautiful day. She do him a favor then and make sure he never has to see her ever again...


	8. Chapter 8 : Toshiro's Regret

"Captain, What's wrong? You seem more irritable and depressed lately" Rangiku commented as she looked at her Captain with concern etching all over her face.

"I am fine, Rangiku. Now, will you please go and do some paperwork?" Toshiro said sounding all the irritability that was in his soul. He hated himelf for a moment and he hasn't seen Rukia in months so he was a little on edge. He was addicted to her afterall. He threw down the brush and the paper out of frustration and put his elbows on his desk, interlocking his fingers and putting his head against his fingers.

"Captain.. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Rangiku got up from the couch and moved a bit closer to him, feeling the air get colder.

"I can't stand myself right now!" He said through clentched teeth. "How could I be so stupid to do something like that? I should have just left her alone and now she's all I can think about! She's the only thing I dream about! It's infuriating!" He punched his desk, now standing up from his chair.

"Captain.. Please tell me you didn't.."

"I kissed her again.. Then I pushed her away again.. I did it" He started at his desk and his fist ached.

Rangiku shook her head a bit,"Captain, this isn't a phaze! It's not going to just go away because you stop seeing her and stop talking to her! She's going to remain in your heart forever!"

"I know that!" Toshiro sighed a bit and fell back in his chair, holding back tears. "I know she'll never forgive me for what I've done. And even if she does, I'm afraid I'm just going to end up hurting her again. I don't want her to end up hating me"

"You have to take that chance. Would you rather have both of you miserable or take the chance to try and make both of you happy at the same time?" Rangiku gave him a sad smile,"Think about it" She turned and left.

Toshiro waited for Rukia between the Thirteenth Division Barracks and the Kuchiki Manor. He paced back and forth for a minute, waiting for her to show up any minute. He watched her walk closer with her head down. "Kuchiki!" She looked up at him, she had obviously been crying. "Kuchiki, what's wrong?"

Rukia looked back at the ground and her jaw clentched,"With all due respect, Captain, It's a family matter and it's none of your business so if you'll let me, I need to get home now so-" She started walking aeay but he grabbed her arm. They stood like this for a few moments.

"Rukia, I know that I've been a horrible person to you. And I'm truly sorry for that but, please tell me"

Rukia looked at the ground and sighed,"If it will get you to leave me alone then fine"


	9. Chapter 9 : Toshiro's Heartbreak

Toshiro sat in his chair and had been quiet for a very long time, even Rangiku's constant laziness wouldn't make him say anything. He had his usual scowl on his face but he didn't seem to be the slightest bit annoyed. This was completely unusual for him. Toshiro had gone through a mature transformation that forced him to remain unresponsitive while he continued signing off on paperwork. Rangiku looked sadly at her Captain, worried about his well-being. "Captain.. Is someting wrong? Why do you seem so.. Icey cold...-er then usual?" Toshiro stopped and put down the brush before closing his eyes, letting out a sigh. "She's getting married.. To some stranger" He paused and shook his head a bit, opening his eyes and going back to his paperwork,"It doesn't matter. I can't hold onto her when I'm the one who told her we can't be together. I didn't expect her to wait for me anyways. I can't say I wanted her to, either" He had a pained look on his face,"After all, It's not like I loved her or anything"

In a quick movement, Rangiku snatched all the paper work from his desk and held it against her chest. She stared him straight in the face, knowing he was about to yell at her. "You know damn good and well that you love that girl! You also know enough that she loves you, too, and she doesn't want to marry some stranger! Stop acting so tough and icey cold and mature all the time! You have to stop it or you'll be miserable for the rest of your life! If you thinnk that she **wants** to marry some stranger then you don't know a thing that girl! She's only doing it because she believes she has to do anything and everything to thank Byakuya Kuchiki for all the things he's done for her! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and point the sympathy where it'd needed. Go after that girl before you lose her forever!" She hoped to get through her Captain's dense head and get him to go after the Kuchiki girl.

"What happens if I don't want to marry her? Or if she doesn't want to marry me because I can't even force myself to suck it up when she's around?" Toshiro stood up with his palms smacking against the desk,"I love her, okay? Are you happy? I'm so hopelessly in love with her but-!" He sat back down in the chair rubbing his temples with some serious annoyance. "But I've broken her heart three times now, trying to be selfish.. She probably hates me now and I wouldn't blame her. I've been selfish enough to push her away at every turn and yet she still loves me.. I don't deserve someone like her and I know it"

"Well, Isn't that enough reason to try and convince the Kuchikis' to give you a chance to make her happy?" Rangiku asked,"I know this is about heirs but, don't you think they'd want her with someone who could make her happy, too? It's only logical that she should be happy with the man she'll be engaged to. The only person she loves is you, so go for it. You don't have anything to lose by going after the one you love more then anyone else" Toshiro looked up at her and sighed a bit, she was right. He hated to admit it in situations like this but she was right. He had to go after her or he'd end up losing her forever. He didn't want that but he didn't want her to end up hating him. He continued having this inner conflict and arguement with himself (and Hyorinmaru) for a while before finally making a decision.

He got up from his chair and sighed a bit,"I'm going for a walk.. Try to have something done by the time I get back, alright?" He walked out of the office and took a deep breath. He was going to listen to Rangiku and hoped he didn't get rejected. He slowly started walking to the Kuchiki Manor with an overwhelming uncertainty.


	10. Chapter 10 : Rukia's Suprise

Rukia started walking from her room to her brother's home office. She had something to ask him about all of this, some things she didn't understand entirely. She walked to her brother's office to find the usually open screen was now closed. She turned to leave but heard voice and instantly concealed her _reiatsu_ and sit beside the screen, being sure not to cast a shadow on the screen. She knew one of the voices were Byakuya but there was another one. It was one she felt like she hasn't heard in a heartbreaking amount of time. Toshiro Hitsugaya. A part of her want to fling the door open and yell at him to leave while the other part didn't know what to do. She remembered this wasn't her home, hell, it wasn't even her house! Anyone Byakuya let in was allowed to be in. It's kind of why she'd prefer to be in her room, even Byakuya asks to come in. At least he gave her some control over something! She shook her head and let go of her thoughts. She decided to just listen instead. She couldn't bring herself to move and, if it was important she'd leave.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rukia's marriage" She heard Toshiro say.

"She's getting married, the decision is final. I don't like it anymore then you do but-"

"No, Kuchiki. That's not what I wanted to talk about"

"Then, what is it?"

"I.. Wanted to be the one to marry her"

Rukia's heart stopped.. Well, it would if she had one. She didn't need organs considering she was just a soul and did not own a physical body. That's not the point though. Even though she was sure Byakuya wouldn't accept, Rukia blushed at the thought of marrying Toshiro.. er.. Captain Hitsugaya. She paused. Well, didn't he spend a majority on the last few months trying to avoid her. Wasn't she doing the same? This must be some cruel joke he's trying to play. She let her thoughts fade away, realizing they had gotten pretty far into their discussion that she almost lost what they were talking about. Almost.

"You'll have to be one of the picked men then, Captain Hitsugaya" Bykuya stated calmly,"But even if my grandfather and I chose you, there's no telling if Rukia will"

"I'm prepared to take that chance"

"Hn. Alright, but.. I'm curious of why you want to marry her"

Rukia prayed he wouldn't tell Byakuya about them kissing

"For a few reasons; One: I think it would be wiser to chose someone she's familiar with, even if it's just a little bit; Two: I know that no one else she knows would do this to keep her from some bastard that might use her nobility for their own selfish reasons; and Three; I'll admit, I've liked her for a while now" Toshiro said, without a faulter of confidence.

Rukia suspected that Byakuya nodded his head to dismiss him since she heard footsteps coming toward her. She attempted to stand up but ended up tripping over her feet and letting out her concealed _reiatsu_ go out of control momentarily. When she looked up, Byakuya and Toshiro were looking down at her. "What are you doing here Rukia? Why did you conceal your_ reiatsu_?"

"I was going to see Grandfather and check if he had anything he needed help with" Rukia managed herself so she sitting on her ankles, still looking up at them. "I didn't want to disturb you with my prescence so I decided to just hide it completely"

Byakuya looked at her for a long moment and nodded in approval of the answer. Toshiro slid past her and walked out as if he had said nothing about marrying her at all. "Rukia, Can I discuss something with you?"

Rukia nodded and got up, following her brother into his office. He sat back into his chair and waited. He looked her over carefully as if he was looking for hints of lying. He let silence consume the room for a while longer before asking, "How do you feel about marrying Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya?"


	11. Chapter 11 : Momo's Jealousy

Rukia was a noble for a long time but this was new to her. All the feminine servants were tugging, pulling, and stuffing trickets into her hair. She knew it was difficult for them to do something with her hair, considering the fact that her hair was short. She sat through the pain, she _**was**_ trained to endure pain anyways, and let out a sigh of relief when they finally finished. She didn't know how many layers of kimonos she was wearing but it was a enough to make her body temperature rise quickly. She sighed a bit and looked herself over. She shook her head in disapproval.

"You look pretty" Rukia turned her head and seen Captain Hitsugaya there,"Well, I would say beautiful"

Rukia looked away from him trying to hide her blush. She looked at the ground when her blush settled down a bit,"Thank you"

He sighed,"Kuchiki, Listen I-"

"My name is Rukia. There are three other Kuchiki's living here in the Manor" She pointed out, looking at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Rukia, I'm sorry about everything bad that's happened between us and I'm really sorry for confusing you but.. I just thought the best way I could protect you if I stayed away from you. I'm not doing this because I want you to pick me instead of anyone else. I'm doing this because I feel I owe at least that to you and so I-"

Rukia moved right in front of him and laughed a bit, she put her finger on his lips. "I apologize for what I'm about to say but you really do talk a lot, Captain Hitsugaya"

"Toshiro" Rukia looked at him a bit suprised. He looked back her,"You don't akways need to call me Captain Hitsugaya.. Toshiro will do"

"I'll try"

Toshiro smiled a bit,"I should go back to my division before, you know"

Rukia nodded a bit and watched him leave. She sighed a bit, now that she couldn't remain mad at him, she knew this would make it ten times harder then it was already.

"Shiro!" Momo Hinamori rushed up to Toshiro. He wait for her to catch up. She looked at him,"What's going on about you attempting to marry Rukia Kuchiki?" She looked at him as if she were heartbroken,"You barely even know her" She started walking with Toshiro

"I'm doing her a favor so she doesn't have to marry a stranger and besides" Toshiro smiled at bit,"I love her" He looked at the floor and smiled to himself.

Momo noticed this and felt her heart sink,"But _**why**_?"

"Well, She's.. Just different" Toshiro shrugged a bit,"She's her and always speaks what she think, graceful,kind and gentle yet strong and beautiful. Just a lot of things that you can't find in every person" He continued smiling to himself,"It's nice to be around her"

Momo looked at him, he was actually smiling. He had never seen him smile and if he did it wasn't to anyone but Granny. She bit her lip to keep from crying and forced a smile on her face,"I'm happy you-" Toshiro wasn't even paying attention to her! He walked over to Rukia and started talking to her. Momo now had a goal and that was to get Rukia to marry someone else so she would have her Shiro all to herself.


	12. Chapter 12 : Rukia

Rukia wiped sweat from her forehead. She had been training for a long time since there was something she wanted to accomplish before she got marrried. She wanted to get revenge on the Arrancar for what they did to Ichigo. Another dear friend of hers was dead because of that bastard Aizen's creations. She was starting feel miserable thinking about such a thing. Thinking about Ichigo.. Dead. It made her want to start crying again. She got back into a battle stance.

"Hey, Midget!"

She knew that voice. She knew it but.. It couldn't be. It couldn't be him could it. He was dead and Renji said he was sure of it. She slowly turned around, expecting it to be some cruel joke some other Shinigami decided to pull on her. Her eyes widened, this was no doubt... "Ichigo"

Ichigo smiled and made his way toward her. He stood infront of her for a moment and before he could say anything, he got a fist into his stomach. He doubled over in pain and looked at the bratty raven haired midget. Anger replaced suprise on his face. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Damn fool!" Rukia hissed,"You made me think you were dead! I should beat you beyond all recognition for that!" She sighed and her face softened a bit and let a small smile grace her lips,"But.. it's nice to see you're okay, Ichigo"

...

..

.

"So what's all this fuss about you, Rukia?" Ichigo asked as they walked to the Thirteen Division Barracks from the training ground.

"Nothing to much to fuss over. I'm just getting married"

There was a silence between the two of them before Ichigo started laughing,"Funny, Rukia, very funny" Rukia just gave him a blank stare,"Oh god, you're serious"

Rukia nodded a bit,"My choices are three noble men or Captain Hitsugaya"

"Toshiro? What's been going on since I've been gone"

"Trust me" Rukia looked at him,"You really don't want to know"

...

..

.

Rukia had a great time talking to Ichigo and her Captain. It wasn't a serious conversastion but lighthearted and enjoyable. She couldn't believe how long it's been she talked to Ichigo. She felt lighter knowing he was okay and he hadn't died because of what she had done. She stepped into the Kuchiki Manor, smiling. It was something that no one could remember doing if she had ever done that at all. This got Rukia an raised eyebrow of curiousity from Byakuya but she just smiled in return. He didn't die and it wasn't her fault.

For the first night since before the news, she slept without a nightmare. The nightmare of seeing Ichigo covered in blood in Karakura Town. She even smiled in her sleep. It was no longer her fault. There was no longer any guilt. She was once again left without the empty feeling.


	13. Chapter 13 : Toshiro's Reasoning

Rukia was walking back to the Manor very late that night. She felt a presence following her or maybe she's just been on edge. She shook the thoughts out of her head and just focused on getting to the manor. Then, another thought came to mind as she continued walking. What about the man she was going to marry? There was Yuudai Kunshi who was a great fighter but he was kind of too "suggestive", Sin'ichi Sanada who was quiet and didn't really seem interested in anything, and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya who had hurt her many times and yet she was in love with him for an unknown reason. She sighed, a majority of the Seireitei knew that Rukia wanted to chose Toshiro but she had to pick someone that could lead the clan if anything should happen to Byakuya before he resigns. She didn't know what man to pick. They all had certain qualities that led them to have potential to run the clan but there were major faults and they-.

"Rukia? Are you alright?"

She winced at a pain in her arm, realizing she was no longer walking but sitting on the floor with a throbbing wrist. She rubbed her wrist and looked up at Toshiro. She blushed at the way he was looking at her. She could only bring herself to nod her response. He helped her up and noticed her face twist up when his fingers accindentally brushed her wrist. "You're hurt?" He asked. No, he didn't ask, he stated it.

"I'm fine really" Rukia insisted, but before she could argue any further he was wrapping a bandage around her wrist. "It's just a sprain, why are you wrapping a bandage around-"

He simply showed her his finger. There was blood on it. Blood. Her blood. From her wrist. She just stared at him for a minute. Next thing she knew, he was walking her toward the Kuchiki Manor still holding her arm. They were quiet for a long time before he stopped.

"Rukia.."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

Rukia smiled to herself,"Didn't you apologize to me already?"

"Yeah, but-"

She interrupted his sentense by gentlely pressing her lips against his. He put his arms around her waist; she put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a while before she pulled away. She wa blushing,"I.. I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, I-"

"I told you to just call me Toshiro"

After this the two of them were quiet. All they could hear was the wind. Each of them looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Toshiro closed his eyes and broke the silence,"Rukia.. Who do you plan to marry?"

Rukia looked at the floor,"I don't know.. But.. I need to pick some that can run the clan.. That I must produce a heir with.. That I-"

"Rukia" He looked at her, he was about to say something but instead he started walking again. He still had Rukia's arm. He continued walking but then he stopped again,"Rukia, I'm sorry that I continously hurt you so many times but.. I know what it's like to be with me and.. I don't want to hurt you" He glanced at the floor,"It seems I can't stop.. I know that is no excuse but you deserve an explaination.. You have one now"

He left her at the door to the Kuchiki Manor dumbfounded. How was she suppose to respond to something like that? He was saying he would understand if she decides to pick someone else as her husband. He was pretty much saying he _wanted_ her to pick someone else so he would stop hurting her. She looked at her feet and sighed,"...Being without you is hurting me"


	14. Chapter 14 : Rukia's Denial

"Miss Kuchiki, It is time to wake up now"

Rukia grumbled in her _siesta_ and turned away from the female servant trying to wake her from her slumber, pulling the covers over her head as well. She felt sick to her stomach and didn't feel like sitting down and talking to Yuudai Kunshi, that pervert. Couldn't that boy ever talk to her in a reverent way other than an object of lust? In the human world she would be mistaken for a highschooler or, in one case when she went to see Orihime, a middle schooler. I mean, for god sake, it's not like she had a big bust like Rangiku. Sure, she was a bit curvy but she wasn't like most females. She always figured it this way; The are three types of women figures; one like Rangiku, one like Nanao, and one inbetween. In this case, she be more on the Nanao side. It wasn't insulting, it was just fact. Yuudai seemed to be kittenish with her and she always wanted to punch him out for it, but she had to remind herself she was a Kuchiki and (especially since Byakuya would drop in from time to time) would have to remain persistant and firm when rejecting him.

How could she tell her brother that man was such a pest? Of course, Byakuya might murder him if she said something and a part of Rukia didn't want to be the cause of the dark blue haired man's demise. The other part just didn't give a damn. For some reason, she kept her mouth shut. For some reason, she tolerated his persistant flirting though on the inside she felt like giving him a good thrashing. She didn't know why. A thought sprung out at her realizing why she endured his annoy words of covetousness.

_At least he talked to her._

Unlike Sin'ichi Sanada. They always sat in complete silence. She tried sparking up a conversastion, but always felt like he couldn't hear her. She gave up on it and finally just sat there in silence with him. She could only take it for about an half an hour before the girl got up and left him sitting there by himself while she went to the garden to entertain herself. Whatever he did in her absence was a mystery that she didn't give one about. She always felt so alone when she was near him. It was like after Byakuya first adopted her. She couldn't even remember Sin'ichi ever glancing her way, especially after she got up an left. She couldn't even guess the color of his eyes; that's how she knew he never even looked her in the face. What happens if Brother rejects her decision if she wishes to marry someone else? _I don't think I'd be able to raise a family with a man who can't even look me in the face, let alone speak to me_ She thought.

She forced herself out of bed and started getting ready. What about Toshiro Hitsugaya? He had indirectly told her to pick someone else. She, once again, felt her heart sink just thinking about it. Shouldn't she respect his wishes? But isn't he the one who asked Byakuya to marry her? Why was this man so unclear and beyond the pale? She paused while tying the obi around her waist. They aren't men.. They're boys. Just boys. But these three boys. Were stupid. Boys are stupid. Well, not all, but these three were. She wasn't being sexist she just felt tattered on the inside. She felt tattered and worn and she wasn't even married with children yet.

"I thought Yuudai was supposed to be here today, Brother" Rukia was almost stunned to see Sin'ichi standing there. She looked at her brother. Inside she was begging that Sin'ichi was just discussing something with Byakuya.

"Sin'ichi and Yuudai decided to trade days. Yuudai was sent to the Runkon District by his family to retrieve something" Byakuya stated simply,"It was last minute. I apologize, Rukia"

Rukia just nodded in response as her brother left the two in a room together. Once again, she sat there with him in the usual silence. She had begun to count down the minutes; _Five..._

_Ten... _

_Fifteen..._

_Twenty..._

_Twenty-Five..._

_Thirty.._

Rukia, as usual, left him in the room by himself and went to the garden. She sat down and watched the koi swim around. She felt like sobbing; She felt unwanted, uncared for, and heartbroken. She closed her eyes and sucked in a painful breath. A hand landed on her shoulder and her eyes opened and she could just stare at it. Slowly inching up to the face of the hands owner, her eyes widened with suprise when she saw Sin'ichi soaring over her. Or at least he felt like it was. Her eyes widened more when he spoke.

"May I join you?"

His voice put her into a trance for a moment. It was deep and husky, but seemed light and shy at the same time. She never heard anything like it. She just nodded in response. She got a good look at him just then. His mid-length, black hair, his crimson eyes, his height, how thin he is. He seemed intimidating but, dare she think it, attractive at the same time. She'll admit it, he was attractive but.. He could never replace Toshiro in her heart, could he? She looked at the koi fish as Sin'ichi sat down next to her. She felt like her mind was going blank. She felt insane. She felt like she was trying to convince herself she loved Toshiro. She _was_ in love with Toshiro, wasn't she? She only had eye for one man and that was Toshiro Hitsugaya, didn't see? _Well,_ didn't she?


	15. Chapter 15 : Rukia's Misunderstanding

Rukia and Sin'ichi were watching the koi swim around, laughing, and talking. It was hard to believe that never knew one another before this. They exchanged stories about their friends, family, and experiences. They were having a great time but that's all they looked like, friends. That was all that Rukia was to be with Sin'ichi. Friends. They didn't mind to be just friends though she had to pick a husband. Remembering this, Rukia went grim. She told Sin'ichi about her problem with Toshiro and that he just kept pushing her away after he kept her close for a while. He seemed to understand that pain she held in attempt to open Toshiro's eyes.

"Despite all of that he seems like a respectable and mature man" Sin'ichi commented, looking at Rukia through the corner of his eyes.

"He is.. I could take you to meet him if you want.. I'll just go check if he's busy first. Stay right here" Rukia smiled at her before taking off toward the Tenth Division's Barracks. When she got to Toshiro's office, she was about to knock but she heard someone giggling. Her hand dropped to her side and she paused. She didn't normally eavesdrop but it seems she had been doing it a lot lately.

"Shiro, you don't really like that Kuchiki girl, do you?" A familar voice purred in between what sounded like kisses. Momo Hinamori.

"No, Momo, you need to st-" Toshiro's voice quivered a bit before trailing off.

Rukia felt as if someone had punched her heart; she felt empty. She slid the screen open loud enough to catch their attention. Momo head jerked away from his cheek and Toshiro looked completely lost. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just going to ask something of Captain Hitsugaya, but I see he's busy -" With that fluzy Hinamori! - "with you Lieutenant so I'll just come back later.. If I ever do" She slammed the screen closed before Toshiro could completely get out of his chair. By the time he reached the door, she already half way to the Kuchiki Manor. When she got back to the garden she was sort of suprised to see Sin'ichi still there. She wiped her eyes and did her best to regain composure. She sat down back next to him.

"What happened?" Sin'ichi looked at her, instantly being able to tell something was wrong.

"He was busy" She stated simply before adding,"With another girl"

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Rukia"

"You don't need to be.. It's not like you're the one who did it" She looked back at the koi, she envied them. They were so free in their little pond and she was trapped here like a bird with no wings. She was trapped by her debt to her brother, by her loyalty to her captain, by her friendship with Kiyone & Sentaro, and by her love for Toshiro Hitsugaya. The one person he keeps hurting her every chance he gets.

"How about we walk around the Seireitei? Clear your mind and whatnot?" Sin'ichi offered.

Rukia nodded,"That sounds nice"

{}

Rukia walked around the Seireitei with Sin'ichi Sanada. She looked at him and found it odd how only yesterday she couldn't stand being around this man and now she felt as if they had known each other forever. She looked around as they walked side by side in silence. She shifted a bit,"So, Sin'ichi, anyone you're smitten with?"

Sin'ichi shook his head a bit,"Not really, Women don't stick around me for too long because I'm normally silent and stoic. I don't talk to many people because growing up my dad always said that's how you get hurt, is by opening your mouth and letting someone into your heart" He shrugged a bit,"So I stopped talking so much but as a little kid you're just curious about everything so I didn't start bein the way I am until late"

"I see, I see"

"Are you okay?"

Rukia laughed a bit,"You asked that like twelve times already. Yes, I am fine"

"Rukia!"

The said girl stopped walking and looked over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed a bit. "Let's keep walking"


	16. Chapter 16 : Toshiro

Toshiro Hitsugaya's hand was tightly around Rukia's wrist before she could walk away. He had been shunpo-ing all over the place in search for the raven haired girl. His eyes were glued to her face. Her beautiful, beautiful pale face with the hint pain and sorrow etched into it. He looked at her carefully and knew that, once again, he had tore her up on the inside. Things weren't how they looked or sounded but there was no way of telling her that without sounding like it was an excuse. He said nothing, but, instead, he pulled her in and hugged her around the shoulders. He let her hit him and felt her on the verge of tears. When she hit him, the hits were strong and quick (and painful, too) but as the progessed they got more delicate and slower. He could tell how much pain she was in right now. In so much pain that if she were fighting an enemy, she'd die on the spot. It wasn't his fault. Or maybe it was. He tried to get Momo to stop, hell, he even tried to order her to stop but it was like yelling at a pencil, you're just wasting your breath and nothing was going to change. He looked at Rukia. "I'm so sorry" He murmured,"I can't enter the depths of a pure heart, a heart like yours, without getting it dirty"

Her fist still hit him lightly then slowly fell down his arm,"Why would you do that?" Her voice was muffled by her face being pushed into his haori,"I love you, why would you do that to me? How could you do that to me?" Her voice quivered but she wouldn't cry. She refused to cry. She didn't want to shed another tear, not anytime soon anyways. She felt like her eyes were going to dry up.

"Rukia"

"I love you, Toshiro! I love you, I love you, I love you! So, why?"

Toshiro sighed a bit and looked at Sin'ichi, who nodded that he understood. He shunpo-ed to behind his Division Barracks. He held Rukia and she shivered in his arms. "Rukia, I love you, too" He sighed, knowing she wouldn't believe him. She closed her eyes and he just held her. He looked at her and kissed her head,"I'm sorry"

Rukia nodded,"But why did you-?"

"I don't know.. Lately, Momo's been jealous of you"

Rukia looked at him,"I don't see why"

Toshiro looked at her,"I just wish she wasn't acting like this.. It's getting quite unbearble"

"Toshiro, I need you to do me a favor"

"What is it?"

"Stop telling me to pick someone else"

"Okay.. I'll stop then"

Rukia sighed a bit and looked at him. She hated herself, sometimes, for being so forgiving. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,"Don't hurt me again.. I fear if you do I won't be able to take it much longer"

Toshiro nodded a bit,"I know"


	17. Chapter 17 : Rukia

_You couldn't believe the last few weeks of my life.. __We lost contact with them the day they were suppose to come back.. I'm worried.. S__he might be dead and they aren't letting anyone into Hueco Mundo except for the search team. I have no idea what I'll do if they can't find her. So, that's been my week. I was hoping to bring her to see you but... She's not to be found._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya_

* * *

><p>Toshiro tapped his brush against the paper and sighed, deciding to trash it. He didn't want to depress Granny but he also didn't want to lie to her. He sighed, resting his elbows on his desk and rubbing his temples. His headshot up when he heard the screen door opening. He hoped it was Rukia. He hoped she start yelling at him for looking so depressed. It wasn't. It was just Rangiku. He sighed and looked down at his desk yet again. "Being depressed isn't going to do you well, Captain" Rangiku pouted and put her hands on her hips. "You need to go back to the Hitsugaya everyone's used to or, well, grown used to"<p>

Toshiro just sighed a bit,"I have to be somewhere" He got up from his desk and went toward the Rukongai like he was ordered to do. He was supposed to capture some shinigami that went rogue.

* * *

><p><em>Here I am.. On another mission trying to retrieve some soul reaper I've never even <em>Toshiro thought to himself as he walked through the Human World. "Now, where is this-" He stopped, seeing a familiar figure. He did a double take and, sure enough, it was who he thought it was.. Rukia. The smile on his face told her everything.

Rukia smiled and hugged him,"I'm so glad to see you, too"

* * *

><p><span>And so they were reunited once again... <span> _His mission was to simply see her again.. To let him know that she wasn't dead. This story ends but they're story lives on. They're lives.. They're happiness. It's all still going strong as you sit there.. Reading about what they've overcome_

**A/N: Final Chapter :/**


End file.
